inFAMOUS Ninjas
by JumperCable2
Summary: On the way to a huge party in Empire City, Mike, Owen, and Amanda meet Cole Macgrath right before the Ray Sphere activates. Can they adjust to the transfer from martial arts warriors to superpowered freaks? Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; Beginnings**

**I got the idea for this story when I realized inFAMOUS and Supah Ninjas both take place in Empire City. I was going to give Mike wind powers, Owen earth powers, and Amanda water powers, but those got complicated. So I went with some familiar powers.**

**Just to warn you guys, I don't like to use cuss words in my stories, so I'm going to try and clean up the language when necessary. If a character is really bad, shocked, or ticked, I'll let it slide because it's gonna be T rated anyway.**

* * *

"I can't believe we've been invited to a senior party! BOOYAH!" said Owen. He, Mike, and Amanda were on their way to a party in Empire City. They were waiting at a bus stop for their ride.

"Well, if you say 'booyah' again, you shouldn't believe it. I had to pull some major strings to get you guys into this party. Don't screw it up or you'll ruin your reputations, and mine." said Amanda.

"Oh let him say booyah. It's the first cool party he's ever been invited to. Let him live a little. And Owen, at least try not to look like a complete psychopath. We want to get invited to more parties than just this one." said Mike.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" said Owen.

"I'm neutral! I'm not on either side! I just want to go to the party!" said Mike.

"Just stay calm and don't embarrass yourselves or me." said Amanda.

"When have we ever embarrassed you?" said Owen.

"Don't get me started on that." she responded.

As they stopped talking, some bike courier pulled up at the bus stop. He looked like he was about 21 but he didn't have any hair. He was wearing a yellowish leather jacket and pants with a union jack on them. There was a sling bag on his back with a phone in the pocket on the strap. He was looking at a note on a package, as if he was confirming the address. "Well, this is the place, but who's supposed to get it?" he said.

"Need any help?" said Mike.

"No thanks. I don't need directions from kids." said the courier.

"We're sixteen. And we know this city like the back of our hands. Trust me on this." said Owen.

"Fine. I'm supposed to deliver this package, but there's no one here to pick it up."

"Are you sure the address is right?" said Amanda.

"Positive. But, there's no one here to pick it up. I don't even know who it's for?"

"Did you check the name that says who it's to?" said Mike.

"No I didn't. Let me see." he said. He got the package out of his bag and looked over it. "Here it is. Wait a minute. Cole Macgrath? This doesn't make sense."

"Why? Is he dead?" said Owen.

"I sure hope not. That's me." said the guy now known as Cole Macgrath.

"Well, did you order anything?" said Mike.

"Not that I know of." said Cole.

"Do you even know what it is? I mean it is for you after all. You can actually open it." said Amanda.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." he said, opening the package. It turned out to be some kind of metal sphere about the size of a basketball. It seemed to be made of two half spheres divided by a line of lights with a big light at the center of each side of it.

"What is that?" said Owen.

"How the heck should I know? Normally, I just deliver packages. I don't ask what they are." said Cole. Just then, they could hear a faint humming sound coming from the sphere and it was slowly getting louder.

"Whoa. What's it doing?" said Mike.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about it." said Amanda.

Then, it was humming louder than ever and it was glowing brightly, like a huge spotlight. Then, everything went crazy. None of them had any idea what was going on. Some strange force just blasted into them and they felt like they were being pulled in every direction possible. The light coming from the sphere was blinding, but they could hear the sounds of destruction around them, cars rolling, people screaming, and a helicopter exploding.

* * *

"Activation plus six minutes. Pulse is 45, respiration 10. Looking good Cole." They awoke to some strange voice talking to Cole.

"What happened?" said Cole as he and the others finally came to. Whatever happened had left them scarred and burned and their clothes in bad shape. "Oh God." he looked around at the destruction around him. What was once the most brightly lit part of the Historic District was now a crater with collapsing buildings and fires. He, Mike, Owen, and Amanda had woken up on a large mound in the dead center of all the destruction. Suddenly, they heard a helicopter closing in and some screaming at them over a loudspeaker.

"There's someone alive down there. Hey! Wave up if you can hear me!" said the guy in the chopper. "If you can walk get out of there. Head for the bridge." they looked around for the bridge until the speaker sounded again. "Hey you! In the garage!" The guy in the chopper yelled at them one more time before taking off. "Get the hell out of there! Whole thing's coming down!"

"Come on guys. Move. Move" said Cole as he shook the others awake. They dodged carefully around smaller bursts of burning gases that flared up out of nowhere. Suddenly, Cole's phone went off.

"Cole! Cole, man you there? C'mon man pick up!" said someone over the phone.

"Zeke? What the hell is going on? I think there was an explosion." said Cole.

"No shit there was an explosion! TV says terrorists are blowing stuff up all over the city. Meet me at the Fremont Bridge. We'll get Trish and find someplace to hunker down!" said Zeke before hanging up. They climbed two cars that each formed some kind of makeshift ramp up to a higher floor of the garage. As Cole passed by a power box in the garage, a bolt of electricity zapped him right out of the wires. But it didn't hurt him at all, it just made him twitch for a few seconds.

"What the hell? I should be dead." said Cole, looking at his hands in shock.

"Unless you want to be, less talk more run." said Owen. They continued through the garage. Some of the cars from the next level up crashed through to the floor right next to them, almost killing them in the process. They saw a ramp of concrete leading up to the other side get crushed by more falling debris. They walked across another fallen pillar to get closer to safety. They walked around that ledge and saw a pair of broken wires that zapped Cole again. This time, the electricity flowed through his arms and came back out and fried two lights and a car.

"Whoa!" said Mike.

"What's happening to me?" Cole said to himself. part of the garage's floor fell down and made another ramp to the ground floor. They followed it without a second thought. After that, they saw the bridge right across the street from them and the chopper came back.

"If you're able to walk, please evacuate across the bridge to the Neon. Remain calm, emergency personnel are en route." It went across the bridge to the Neon. There were police cars and ambulences everywhere. Halfway across the bridge, Cole could see his friend Zeke yelling to him.

"Cole! Over here man! We gotta go!" he said across to them.

Cole walked between two more broken wires, each on a different side of the bridge. The electricity shot to him from both ends and shocked him big time. "No! NO!" he said as his arms started channeling electricity again. This time, bolts of lightning started shooting down all around him, frying some police cars and the ambulance in the process.

"Oh no! It's the terrorists! Run for the bridge Cole!" screamed Zeke again. The four of them tried with all their remaining strength to get across with lightning bolts blowing up everything near them. Move your ass Cole! This whole bridge is comin' down!" said Zeke again.

As they reached the other end, Cole heard a woman's voice calling his name right before the forur of them all fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

**Day 1**

_While sliding into unconsciousness I could somehow, I don't know…_

…_hear the voices of the dying. Thousands crushed by falling buildings or burned alive in the fires. _

_Trish lost her sister, almost lost me. Zeke was always there, somehow sure that I'd wake up._

* * *

"Three days and they're still out cold." said a nurse that had just came into a hospital room. She had short, brown hair and was in her uniform checking on her patients, which included Cole, Mike, Owen, and Amanda.

"Just give 'em time Trish. He'll come to." said Zeke. He was sitting in a nearby chair reading a magazine, as if they were just taking a nap.

"How can you be so sure Zeke?" said Trish.

"I know Cole. He's a survivor. He was at the dead center of that blast. If he wasn't gonna make it, he would not've gotten up once."

"What about these kids?"

"They got up just as fast as he did. They got the same guts he does."

"Shh. It's back on." Trish shushed Zeke as the news came on in the room. A red-headed news reporter came onto the screen.

"America is in shock at the events of Empire City. A bomb isn't the only disaster that has struck the city. Gang violence has increased exponentially over the past two days and their members have been reported to have strange abilities. A massive plague has broken out across the entire town and hundreds are either sick or dying. The federal government has issued a city-wide quarantine to contain this disease while scientists search for a cure. America's prayers go out to the people living in Empire City for them to survive both the plague and the gangs that have taken over. Meanwhile, the people still in the city are praying for someone to change all that, To quote almost all the citizens, 'We need a hero.'" said the reporter as she signed off.

"What? They…They can't do that." said Zeke.

"It's standard protocol to contain biological threats Zeke. And they're the government. They have that power." said Trish.

"You heard her Trish. If they lock us in here, those gangs are gonna eat us alive."

"Do I look happy about this Zeke? I lost my sister in that blast! I just wish someone could do something about them, get us out of here, save these people."

Right when she finished her rant, the patients' heart monitors start beeping faster. Trish rushed over to Cole, hoping that he was about to wake up. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, but they were glowing blue and electricity started jumping from his hands. Mike, Owen, and Amanda had just woken up too. Owen's bed was on fire, Amanda's was frozen solid, and Mike's hands were sparking just like Cole's.

"Whoa! What the hell!" said Zeke, dropping his magazine as he shot up. "What was that?"

"I don't know. But something tells me that wasn't an ordinary bomb." said Amanda.

"I'll go get the doctors!" said Trish.

"Wait! What are we gonna tell them? Hey. There are four patients with freaky powers in your ward. We can't tell anyone Trish." said Zeke, stopping her.

"I guess you're right. But I need to keep an eye on you guys.

"How long were we out?" asked Mike.

''Three days. You were in the dead center of that blast. You're lucky to be alive." said Trish.

"That would be an understatement." said Owen.

"Whoa! What's that about?" said Cole pointing at the TV. He had just seen the news about the quarantine.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, since you guys are up and walking, I'll need to find somewhere for these kids to stay until the quarantine ends." said Trish.

"Hey. We're sixteen." said Owen.

"Fine teenagers. The point is, my apartment's not big enough. Wait. Do you guys mind if they stay with you for a while.

"Hey. Mi casa es su casa." said Zeke.

"Anyway, what's with that quarantine?" said Cole again.

"Things are bad Cole. This city is changing." said Trish.

* * *

**Day 4**

_Outside, the city fell apart. _

_A plague struck, followed by rioting, theft, rapes, civilization committing suicide. In a bullcrap attempt to contain the biological threat, the federal government locked down all access in and out of the city. Now we're stuck in this cage with the psychos. Cops are all but gone off the streets. Either dead or too scared to stand against the gangs that control things now._

_Outside, things were bad…but inside…inside the four of us, something was beginning. Scary as hell at first. Gotta understand there was no one to talk to, no experts to consult. But with time, we're learning to control it, master it. Just hope it's not too late. _

**inFAMOUS Ninjas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Empire City Day 14 of the Quarantine**

"I thought you were going to watch TV." said Cole. The five of them were all on Zeke's rooftop. Zeke was reading a magazine on the couch, Mike was still practicing his martial arts skills on one of the dummies on the roof, Owen was playing with a hacky-sack, and Amanda was surfing the web on her laptop with what signal they could get.

"Batteries are dead again. You mind puttin' on the freak show?" said Zeke.

"Sure." said Cole as his hand sparked with electricity. "Glad it's good for something."

"Probably need to charge 'em all. TV's a hog."

"Mike. You mind helping me?" said Cole.

"Sure. Might as well get some practice too." said Mike as he walked toward them. His hand started sparking with yellow electricity. Cole shot electricity out of his hand at a car battery nearby and it started sparking too.

"Wooo! That's what I'm talking about!" said Zeke. Mike shot another battery as he and Cole finished charging the TV. "Woo. Nice job guys. Boob tube's workin'.

"Weird. Feels like I got more power." said Cole.

"Yeah? Try frying those dummies over there. With all he nutjobs running around, it'd be nice to see how much juice you're packing."

"Save some for us. We need some target practice." said Amanda closing her laptop. Owen caught his hackye-sack and put it in his pocket. Cole shot two of the dummies, knocking their heads off.

"Yeah. Lay into 'em. Fry those suckers." said Zeke. Mike did the same with some more dummies. Owen shot fireballs at his dummies while Amanda shot chunks of ice at hers. A large plane flew overhead, flying pretty low over the city, clearly visible from Zeke's roof.

"Whoo! You see that? Flying' so low, though it was gonna crash into us." said Zeke. Then, the TV started showing static and those color bars that show up when a channel's having trouble. "Hey, it's the TV jacker. I love this guy!" the TV showed an image of someone wearing a black hat, sunglasses, a bandana, and a white T-shirt, probably to hide his identity.

"Just got word that the feds dropped some relief packages into the Archer's Square." said the TV jacker. "The liars running the corporate media tell us that we're gonna get our fair share, that more is coming. Yeah. That's easy for them to say. They're not the ones living in this hell hole. And the truth is that we've been abandoned and no one's comin' to save us. So head over to Archer's Square and get that food before the Reapers show up. Voice of Survival out." The TV changed back to the cartoons Zeke was watching.

**Chapter 2; First Glimpse**

"Told you they'd drop food." said Cole.

"Man you must be outta your mind. You think any of those pencilnecks gives a crap about us? This is a PR stunt." said Zeke getting up.

"That isn't gonna stop you from pigging out though is it?" said Cole.

"Hell no it ain't. Zeke's gotta eat."

"You take the stairs. I'll take the express elevator."

"Race you down." said Mike.

"Oh it's on Fukanaga." said Owen.

"Can we just go? I'm hungry." said Amanda.

"Man. You guys get to have all the fun." said Zeke as he went towards the door to the stairs. Cole, Mike, Owen, and Amanda jumped straight off the roof and practically raced all the way down. They hit the street hard and rolled through the impact onto the sidewalk, but they got up completely unphased by the fall, dusting themselves off.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Cole.

"Whoo! That was one crazy jump guys. Wish I could do something like that. Running down all those stairs, that just sucks." said Zeke as he came out of the building, completely out of breath. They all started running across the sidewalk headed for Archer's Square. "Hey guys. Before we head over to Archer, I need to go pick up a new six shooter."

"Oh Here we go…" said Cole.

"Nah. That was so cool. The second you touched it, the electricity in your hands cooks off the gun powder, and the whole thing goes KA-BAM! The look on your face was priceless."

"The stupid thing almost blew my hand off."

"And the next one did the same thing to me." said Mike.

"And the one after that melted in my hands, burned like crap." said Owen.

"And the one after that got stuck to mine." said Amanda.

"Which is why none of you will be touching the new one. Traded this guy one of my homemade batteries for it." said Zeke.

"The ones that explode when you use 'em?" said Cole.

"Hey. He doesn't know that. C'mon. Told me he was going to leave the gun in a parking lot a few blocks from here. Hey guys, you know what I miss? Pizza. A big, sloppy slice drippin' with grease and pepperoni. And payday. Havin' a big fat wad of bills in your pocket."

"I'd settle for some hot water." said Cole.

"Some decent Internet service wouldn't hurt either." said Amanda.

"Hey Cole. Remember that time we were comin' home from Duffy's and I had to take a leak? And that bike cop was yelling at me to put up my hands?" said Zeke.

"Yeah. You peed all over him." said Cole.

"Dude." said Owen.

"That's disgusting." said Amanda.

"Hey . He told me to put up my hands. While he's fumbling around, I jump back in and we take off. Ha ha! Awesome!"

"Yeah. Awesome. Until we run into a wall of cops." said Cole.

"Like I said. Awesome! Bummer we won't be able to do anything like that again."

"Not unless some genius invents a car that doesn't explode when I sit in it."

"Or make the radio, windshield wipers, lights, and everything else go crazy when I get in." said Mike.

"Or make the seats catch fire." said Owen.

"Or completely freeze over and wreck the engine." said Amanda. They had entered a parking lot and were running past a semi trailer to find a row of five cars where Zeke's gun was supposed to be.

"Aw c'mon! He told me he was going to leave it under a car. I figured there'd be only one. We'l lnever find it." said Zeke.

"Stand back. I got an idea." said Cole. then, he turned to face one of the cars and pushed his hands towards it quickly and unleashed a blast of kinetic energy at the car, flipping it over. Mike, Owen, and Amanda all did the same thing with Owen firing off a wave of heat and Amanda shooting off a blast of ice.

"Hellacious! Hell, I didn't know you guys could do somethin' like that." said Zeke picking up a gun that was under one of the cars.

"Me neither. There was this surge…" said Cole. But he and their teenage friends were leaning over, slowly and weakly walking. Those blasts apparently took a lot out of them.

"Hey guys you don't look so hot." said Zeke.

"Drained all of a sudden. Hold on a sec." Cole walked up to a nearby power box and held up his hands. Electricity started shooting from it and into Cole's hands as he absorbed all of it. Mike did the same thing with the one car they didn't flip over. Owen got nearby a burning trash can and drained all the heat from it. Amanda stepped in a nearby puddle and dried it up by absorbing the moisture. "Did you see that?" said Cole.

"Man you're walking batteries! Must have to recharge whenever you fire off a bunch of juice, heat, or ice." said Zeke.

"I can feel the electricity flowing through me. Almost like I'm being healed by it."

"This rocks so hard. C'mon. Let's head tail over to Archer's Square 'fore someone takes all the brewskiis." They all started running again as Cole's phone went off. It was Trish.

"Cole. You there?" she said.

"Hey babe." said Cole.

"You hear they dropped some food?"

"Yeah. We're all heading over there."

"How are you feeling?"

"All right I guess. Powers are all over the place. Used to be we could barely power a light bulb, light a match, or freeze a drink. Now we're jumping off of buildings and frying the junk on Zeke's roof."

"You jumped off a building? What were you thinking?"

"Relax. We're fine."

"Just take it easy. After what happened to Amy, I couldn't…"

"Yeah."

"See you guys at Archer Square. I love you."

"You too." Cole hung up when the conversation ended. They weren't too far from Archer's Square now. It was just a few turns until they saw a huge statue in the middle of a city park. Unfortunately, the food drop was caught in the statue's arms.

"Whew, boy that's stuck up there. I hate to say it pal, but you're the only guys who'd live from a fall like that. Gotta climb up there and knock that stuff free." said Zeke, looking up at the boxes of food.

"On it. Race you guys to the top." said Cole jumping onto a flag pole.

"Oh you're on." said Mike as he, Owen, and Amanda jumped onto the others.

"Hey I don't think I've asked you guys yet, but how'd you guys learn to climb like that." said Cole.

"We were actually training to become ninjas before the blast." said Mike.

"Ha. Ninjas? Yeah right." laughed Cole as they jumped from their flagpoles onto the base of the statue and started climbing up.

"Actually he's serious. Mike's actually descended from a long line of ninjas. His grandpa died a few years ago, but he had created a high tech dojo with a completely simulated version of himself to train him. Owen found out right when Mike did." said Amanda.

"No way."

"Oh yeah. And Hologramps was only gonna train Mike, but I convinced him to train me too." said Owen.

"And then, some freak crime boss called the Rhymer kidnapped me and these two saved me, but not before I figured out it was them. I told them I was in or I told everyone that Mike took three years of ballet and two of jazz tap." said Amanda.

"Hey. That's a secret." said Mike as they reached the food. Cole saw a rusty hook connecting the boxes with the parachute. He shot it and sent the boxes crashing down, scattering them all over the place.

"Yeah! We are eatin'!" said Zeke as the boxes landed. Then, Cole spotted something from the top of the statue.

"Damn. Too late." he said.

_That's when I caught my first sight…_

_The Reapers. Before the blast, they were just a bunch of junkies dealing drugs. Now they own the Neon District. Taking whatever they want. That changes today._

Cole saw a small army of men carrying guns wearing torn up red hoodies. Their faces couldn't be seen because they were wearing masks that resembled skull. The four of them jumped off the statue and all landed with a blast of electricity, ice, or fire. Cole and Mike's hands started flowing electricity as they started clobbering Reapers. Amanda froze her hands solid with a layer of ice with spikes over her knuckles. Owen's hands were blazing with fire, making his punches catch Reapers on fire.

"Dang! Those freaks are brutal." said Zeke. One of the Reapers started shooting the machine guns at the four, but they scattered and tucked and rolled out of the way. Amanda knocked them both out with blocks of ice. Two more were trying to get away by running straight for the cars. Owen shot fireballs at them, distracting long enough to get up close and knock them out with his fists.

"Well, there's more on the way!" Zeke said again. Mike and Cole were hiding behind pillars from their bullets. When the Reapers had to reload, they jumped out from behind and attacked them head on, blasting them away with their shockwave attacks. They started to get up, but they kicked them in the heads to finish them off.

"Woohoo! Well that's the last of them. It's chow time!" said Zeke as he went straight for one of the boxes. Cole looked over the unconscious or dead Reapers and went there too. Looking at the amount of food, he started thinking.

_Lot of food here. Enough to feed the six of us for weeks. Maybe longer. Bet if I fry a couple of people in the crowd, the rest will run away. The food will be all ours, but some of these guys might starve._

Cole grabbed the nearest box to him and let the crowd take the rest. "I've got one open. Let's eat." someone said from the crowd. Trish had just walked up.

"Hey Trish." said Cole.

"Oh I'm so glad you got the food down. These poor people are starving." she said.

"Just doing what we can. Someone had to help them."

"Those idiots dropped us canned prunes. Now who the hell'd wanna eat this crap?" said Zeke as he opened their box. Then, a TV screen billboard started going crazy like Zeke's TV did earlier. It was the Voice of Survival.

"Take a look at this Empire City. The footage you're seeing was taken by a nearby security camera." said the mysterious TV jacker.

"Cole. You're on the big screen." said Zeke. The TV jacker was showing a picture of Cole holding that bomb with Mike, Owen, and Amanda looking at it.

"The guys who destroyed our city and our lives. Someone in your family die? Well now you know who to blame. If you know anything about these guys, let me know, cuz we're gonna get the word out on these terrorists. Whoever they are, we're gonna make them pay." The broadcast ended.

_Ever been called a terrorist? All I remember from that day is going to work and then running for my life. That video though. How'd I get that package? Why would I deliver a bomb? For who? Regardless, the consequences are everywhere. Whatever there'd been between Trish and me was gone. She didn't say a word, no emotion, nothing. Just walked away. By then, people were starting to recognize us. It was going to get ugly. Even Zeke was giving us weird looks. We all made quick plans to meet up at Stampton Bridge. Try and get out of town. Just hope he shows. Cause right now, we're a little short on friends. _


	3. Chapter 3

"There he is." "This is no way to be a hero." People all over Archer's Square started attacking Cole, Mike, Owen, and Amanda. Despite the fact that they had just got the food down and kept a lot of people from starving, that video the Voice of Survival showed the city made all the people label them terrorists.

"Dammit! I gave you the food! Leave me alone!" said Cole as he and the others started running away from them all. They got away from them eventually by climbing up some of the buildings. Suddenly, Cole's phone went off again. It was Zeke.

"Uh. Listen man. I'm almost to the bridge. Since everyone hates your guts, we gotta get outta town, pronto-like." he said as they reached the rooftops.

"We'll meet you there. And Zeke, thanks for watching our backs." said Cole.

"Ha. Sure guys. I'm not about to do anything that might tick you off. See ya." said Zeke as he hung up.

"So how do we get out of here?" said Owen. "Pretty much everyone here hates our guts now."

"We're heading for Stampton Bridge and getting out." said Cole.

"But what about the quarantine?" said Amanda.

"We'll have to fight our way out." said Cole as they jumped from one rooftop to another one. It wasn't long before they started seeing the occasional Reaper patrolling the rooftops. The Reapers were kind of scattered throughout the city. They weren't too hard to fight. Since most of them were on rooftops, sometimes they just needed to blast them off the building and let them fall to their deaths. As they got near the train tracks across from the bridge, Zeke ran up.

**Chapter 3; The Escape**

Stampton Bridge, the fastest way out of town. That is, if you can get us past those baton wielding goons." he said. He was talking about the group of riot cops that stood at the front of the bridge.

"We're getting out of here, one way or another. Follow my lead." said Cole. They all headed across the street and saw a huge trailer laid across the width of the bridge at the entrance, possible to stop vehicles from breaking through the quarantine.

"You have entered a restricted area. Lethal force may be used at any time. Please return to your homes. You will be notified when the quarantine has been lifted." Someone was trying to calm down a group of protestors over the loudspeakers. They looked like they were ready to start a riot. As Cole, Mike, Owen, and Amanda walked into the crowd, Cole started thinking.

_Going to have to get past those riot cops if we want out of here. If I fry a couple of the guards from inside the crowd, bet I can trigger a riot. Help keep the heat off Zeke and me. Course that means a lot of innocent people will get the hell kicked out of them. _

Mike knew what Cole was thinking and came up to tell him a new plan. "You saw how we took down those Reapers. We can handle these guys." Cole nodded in agreement and they all charged through the people and attacked the guards. It was pretty much just as easy as taking down the Reapers. They went down pretty fast 'cause they were no match for four superhumans. Then Cole saw an electronic box with LED lights on it mounted next to the gate. . He shot more electric bolts as the lights lit up green and the gate opened.

"Eat some hot lead!" said Zeke as he charged through, shooting his new revolver. There were members of a SWAT team with semitrailers scattered around the place. There was a turret placed past the right of that trailer. Cole didn't feel like getting shot with automatic weapons, so he climbed over one of the semitrailers and attacked the cop using it. Since he couldn't turn it to shoot Cole, he pulled away from it and tried without success to shoot him. Cole decided that more of those cops could use those turrets to shoot people trying to escape, he put his hands on the handle and just made the gun explode.

Three more cops were on the other side of another trailer Mike saw a set of lights on a big stand with more LED lights and a gas tank at the bottom. He charged it enough to overload it and blow up the gas tank, taking more of the cops with it. They climbed a stack of more trailers to see another gas tank with lights. There was another turret down there, so Owen couldn't resist. He shot the gas tank with fireballs and heated the gasoline enough to catch fire and blew it up, distracting the cops as well as weakening them. Mike and Cole jumped off the trailers and used the Thunder Drops to finish two of them off. Cole charged another gate's LED box to open it, revealing a huge trailer laid across the width of the bridge.

"Hey man! Hang from the top of that container and try shootin' 'em. It'll make you a harder target." said Zeke. They thought that was a good idea so they jumped up and grabbed the edge of the container and hung off the side as they shot more cops from there. Then, someone tried to warn them over the loudspeaker again.

"This area is under strict quarantine. Indiscriminate lethal force will be used against all unauthorized personnel. This is your final warning." Cole and the others ignored the warning and continued their assault. There were two more of those containers stacked up so Cole climbed up them and Thunder Dropped another cop with a turret. After coming around another container, Amanda saw a turret on top of a container. She quickly got behind it, climbed up and took out the cop from behind. She froze the turret, making it rusty and useless when it thawed out.

Cole charged the final LED box and the gate slowly opened. "Hey man! Head for the quarantine station! It's our ticket out of here!" said Zeke. the crowd quickly followed, but suddenly, a barrage of machine gun fire slaughtered them all. Zeke, Cole, Mike, Owen, and Amanda quickly dodged out of the way. Zeke mad a break for it, smashing in the gate to the Decontamination Unit, but he fell headlong into the harbor. The others moved, faster than they knew they could. They jumped into the Unit as the door closed behind them, plunging them into darkness. Suddenly, some lights came on and they saw they were in an empty room with a large glass screen with a nicer room on the other side. In it, there was an African American woman with her hair coming down to her neck sitting at a desk holding a file.

"Cole Macgrath, Mike Fukanaga, Owen Reynolds, Amanda Mackay?" she said. They were confused.

"How do you know our names?" said Cole.

"I'm with the FBI. I'm Agent Moya. I saw the footage of the four of you at Ground Zero and came here to wait." she said.

"How'd you know we'd try to escape?" said Amanda.

"I also saw footage of you at Archer's Square. Since no one likes being somewhere they're not welcome, I knew you'd try to use your powers to break out of the quarantine."

"So what do you want with us?" said Mike.

"Before the blast, my husband John had been assigned to infiltrate the First Sons, a shadowy group working on a project they called the 'Ray Sphere'. It's a device designed to drain the neuro-electrical energy from a group of people and concentrate it into an individual."

"The bomb! That bomb was the Ray Sphere. Wait a minute. If it's supposed to focus the energy into one person, how did we all get powers?" said Owen.

"Of that, I'm not sure. But focus here. I lost contact with John the night of the blast. Even with all my connections, I couldn't find him. I'm not even sure he's still alive. Then, I found the four of you. I believe you can be trusted."

"So what do you want with us?" said Cole.

"To make you an offer. Go back to the city. If you find John and the Ray Sphere, I'll get you out of the quarantine and clear your names." She pressed a button on the wall on her side of the rooms and a trap door opened in the floor on their side. They jumped down to get back into the city. The whole thing sounded crazy to them, but they were two human light sockets, a human flamethrower, and a living refrigerator, so they decided to cut her some slack. The trap door dropped them down onto a boat right under the bridge. Moya started speaking through Cole's phone before it even rang.

"Because of the riot topside, this is the only way back into the city. Given the state of our new 'partnership', I've taken the liberty of cloning your phones' frequencies. I've got a lock on your GPS locators and I can hear every word you say."

"That's super." said Cole. He saw long metal rods with red lights at the ends. They were folded up to line up with the bottomside of the bridge. They were secured only with rusty looking hooks so Cole started shooting them and they dropped down into place. They jumped onto the first one and started jumping across them to the pipes that stretched across the bridge's width. They also had to jump to the occasional dangling platform on their way across. Suddenly, they saw a couple of Reapers on a pumping station. There were some gas tanks around them so Cole shot them with his bolts, blowing the Reapers off the platform and into the water. When they reached the platform, they saw a strange glowing piece of rock stuck in the side of the bridge.

"Hey Moya. There's some kind of glowing rock over here. What is it?" said Mike.

"It must be a blast shard. They're highly charged pieces of earth that were scattered when the Ray Sphere detonated. You should grab as many as you can find. They might allow you to store more electricity, heat, or moisture." she responded.

Cole stepped onto the narrow pipe that circled the support beam and grabbed the shard. There was a larger pipe with nozzles pointed down spraying some kind of brown steam. They decided to avoid it since they had no idea what was coming out of it. They then jumped one by one from the support beam to a cable that ran underneath the bridge from a nearby building.

"Cole, the water pressure had dropped in the main running under the bridge. What's going on down there?" said Moya over Cole's phone.

"Reapers were busting up some pipes." he said.

"Interesting. I'll see what I can find out. You worry about getting back into the city." she said before hanging up. They kept traveling across the underside of the bridge, continuing their process of shooting the hooks on those metal rods and running across pipes. But this time, some of the pipes cracked under their weight, broke off, and fell into the water, forcing them to jump quickly across them. There were two more Reapers on another dangling platform, but Mike shot them enough for them to stumble off and fall into the harbor. Moya started talking again.

"Don't forget who's holding your leashes guys. You find John and the Ray Sphere and I get you out of here. No questions asked. But you double cross me or do something stupid, and I will throw you into a hole so deep that you won't even know which way is up. Got it?" she said.

"Yeah. I got it." said Cole as they neared the city. As they reached the city, the final pipes they had to get across broke under their weight. As they reached the street under the entrance to the bridge, Zeke ran up to them.

"Cole? Mike? Owen? Amanda? Man it's good to see you guys." he said.

"Nice work on that gate Wrecking Ball." said Cole.

"Heck, lived through the fall no problem. But getting' back to shore, well, let's just say I'm no Michael Phelps."

"Yeah. That's an understatement." said Cole.

"Hey take it easy Lightning Rod. So how the hell'd you live through that? Bullets flyin' everywhere, all over the place, figure you were goners."

"Let's head home. I'll fill you in on the way."

"Any man can handle adversity. If you truly want to test a man's character, give him power." Abraham Lincoln

"And it drains Neuro-electric energy." said Cole. He had just finished explaining to Zeke what happened. The others were surfing the web for news about the quarantine.

"Hoo hoo! I knew it! All the stuff I've been sayin', every word is true. Government's in cahoots with a secret organization. The Ray Sphere. Damn it all makes sense now." Zeke yelled.

"Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." said Cole.

"That Ray Sphere must dish out powers to anyone controlling it. You gotta bring it back here."

"Sure. I could use another sidekick."

"Aw hell with that. You got them for sidekicks. Besides. Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is his own man."

"Your middle name is Jedediah?"

"Yes it is, after my grandfather. Strong man for a man his size. Uh. I don't know where Zeke comes from but I'm certain…"

"You need to take a nap, and a bath. We got things to do." Cole interrupted. Moya had sent them some coordinates some new objectives.


End file.
